


Your Touch, Your Skin, Where Do I Begin?

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn never expected Liam to be so upset about one little comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch, Your Skin, Where Do I Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/92369738988) post, and written in about an hour.
> 
> title from 'Lay Me Down' by Sam Smith

Zayn didn't _really_ mean it, is the thing. He was trying to make a joke; trying to keep up with Louis, who was always making fun of Liam and somehow getting away with it. But all Zayn had to do was make one little comment about Liam's nose and what did he get in return? The saddest look he'd ever seen on Liam's face that immediately made his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Zayn muttered on the way back to their hotel. He and Liam were curled up in the back of the van while the other three were laughing boisterously in front of them. Whatever they had been talking about, Zayn had no idea. He was too preoccupied by the fact that Liam still looked like he was about to start crying at the drop of a hat.

"I know," Liam replied, still not meeting Zayn's eye. "You were just taking the piss, I know."

"You know I love your nose."

Zayn reached out to tap his finger against Liam's nose lightly, but Liam turned his head towards the window and Zayn ended up poking his cheek instead. Zayn frowned and scooted closer to Liam, hooking his chin over Liam's shoulder and sighing heavily.

"Li, please."

"It's alright, Zayn. M'not mad."

"But you won't look at me."

Zayn couldn't help his bottom lip turning down in a pout; he _hated_ seeing Liam upset. He was always the one who defended Liam from anything that made him upset. Now that he'd been the cause, Zayn had to work twice as hard to fix it.

He was thankful that they were sharing a room that night - although that was hardly different from any other night - he was holding onto the hope that once they were alone he'd be able to get Liam to forgive him.

Liam stayed quiet for the rest of the van ride, hardly looking at the fans gathered outside of the hotel as the five of them were ushered inside. He stuck to the corner of the elevator as they rode up to their floor, not bothering to acknowledge Niall when he suggested a FIFA tournament in his and Harry's room.

"Not tonight, lads," Zayn answered for the both of them, staring forlornly at Liam's back as he took off down the hallway towards their room. "I've got some-"

"Sucking up to do?" Louis finished, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut it," Zayn grumbled, pushing Louis away from him as he jogged after Liam. He could still hear the other three in the hallway even as he stepped into their hotel room, but he didn't see Liam anywhere.

Zayn sighed heavily once he noticed the ensuite door closed, resigning himself to the bed to wait for Liam to come out. He kicked his shoes off, pulling his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees as he patiently waited.

It took Liam around twenty minutes to come back out, and when he did he actually looked surprised that Zayn was still waiting for him. He sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed next to him, but he still refused to meet Zayn's eye.

"I'm sorry," Zayn pleaded.

"You said that."

"I meant it."

"Why'd you say it?" Liam asked. Zayn could hear the subtle break in his voice, like he was close to tears all over again.

"I was- I just- I thought it'd be funny," Zayn sighed. "I didn't think you'd get in a strop about it."

"M'not in a strop!"

"No, I know-" Zayn groaned. "I'm _sorry_ , Li, alright? What can I do to make it up to you?"

Liam didn't answer; he just lifted one shoulder in a haphazard shrug. Zayn moved closer to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around Liam, very grateful that he didn't immediately push him away.

"Do I have to list everything I love about you?" Zayn offered, speaking softly into Liam's ear. "Because I will, y'know."

"It'd be a short list," Liam answered with a dejected sigh.

"Liam James Payne, you take that back right now." Zayn pulled back and stared. He reached up to flick Liam's ear, catching the slight twitch of a smile at the corner of Liam's mouth.

Zayn tightened his hold around Liam, burying his head in the crook of Liam's neck as he tried to think of where to start. He wanted to say _everything_ , because he truly did love everything about Liam. Since he'd been so quick to discredit the whole idea, Zayn knew he'd have to list everything individually.

"Well, for starters, your nose." Zayn lifted his head, tucking a finger under Liam's chin and bringing his face towards his own so he could kiss the tip of Liam's nose. "It's adorable. Never should've made you think otherwise."

Liam was still trying to fight a smile, but Zayn called it a win as he saw the color rise in Liam's cheeks. He decided to list them next, tracing his fingers lightly across the skin.

"Love your cheeks." He leaned forward again to press his lips against one side and then the other. "Perfect for kissing."

"Zayn," Liam mumbled softly.

"But your lips," Zayn continued as he ignored Liam's beginning protest. "I'll never get tired of kissing them."

Zayn cupped the back of Liam's head as he brought their lips together, humming in satisfaction when Liam's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"And your arms," Zayn said when he pulled away. "Love when you hold me like this. Even more when you get all possessive and won't let go."

"Zayn," Liam repeated, the same slightly embarrassed tone that let Zayn know he was going in the right direction. If he'd had any doubts, the smile that Liam was no longer hiding would've been a dead giveaway.

"Let's see, what else?" Zayn hummed softly, ducking his head back down to nip his teeth along Liam's neck. Liam sucked in a sharp breath and tensed up, making Zayn smirk against his skin.

"Definitely love that. I'd spend all day kissing your neck just to see you do that."

Liam whined softly, his grip tightening on Zayn's waist as his breath quickened.

"Tell you what," Zayn said as he gently pulled himself out of Liam's arms, much to Liam's dismay. "Get your kit off and I'll continue, yeah?" He smirked at Liam. "Need to be able to see all of you if I'm gonna do this right."

"Alright," Liam answered in a gruff voice before he tugged his shirt off. Zayn undressed himself as quickly as he could before lying down on the bed in just his pants and holding his arms out to Liam. As soon as Liam laid down next to Zayn, he pulled him close and Zayn chuckled.

"Love your body, Li." Zayn traced a finger down Liam's chest, watching the shiver work its way through Liam just the way he liked. "Every inch."

Zayn let out a soft chuckle as he dropped his hand down further, slipping under the waistband of Liam's pants and gently taking a hold of his cock. Liam let out a low moan and dropped his head to Zayn's shoulder, jerking his hips forward into Zayn's hand.

"Love touching you like this," Zayn moaned. "Love feeling you shake as I watch you fall apart."

"Zayn," Liam whined, pushing his hips forward because Zayn was still going too slow for his liking. "Please."

"Of course, babe." Zayn started moving his hand faster and Liam groaned gratefully in response. "Always want to make you feel good. The best. S'what you deserve."

"What about you?" Liam murmured, gasping breathlessly into Zayn's ear.

"This isn't about me," Zayn replied with a chuckle.

He couldn't hide that he was hard; he knew Liam could feel it. Zayn also couldn't help the way his own hips rocked forward, trying to meet Liam's in a desperate attempt for friction. But he wanted to make Liam feel amazing first - he _had_ to.

"Just you, Li." Zayn groaned softly as Liam pushed his pants further down, fully exposing himself. Zayn bit his lip and worked his hand faster, trying like hell not to brush against his own erection.

"Don't stop," Liam whispered. Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts to continue his list.

"Your voice," he groaned a moment later. "Never get tired of hearing you. Especially when you say my name."

"Zayn," Liam moaned softly, making Zayn shudder.

"Yeah, just like that," he groaned again, "fucking love it."

" _Zayn_ ," Liam said as he jerked his hips into Zayn's hand again, "m'close."

"Yeah?" Zayn replied breathlessly. Liam nodded furiously against his neck, and Zayn stilled his hand. Liam let out a particularly heartbreaking whimper but Zayn gently shushed him before sliding down the bed to take Liam's cock into his mouth.

Liam rolled onto his back and moaned loudly as Zayn sank down, sucking hard and bringing him even closer to the edge. Liam gripped the duvet under him, chanting Zayn's name as Zayn quickly bobbed his head up and down. All he wanted was to see Liam get off.

It didn't take much longer for Liam to come, throwing his head back against the bed as he let out a wanton moan. Zayn swallowed deeply after pulling off, smiling up at Liam when he stared down at him.

"Love that, too."

"What?" Liam asked with a wrecked laugh. Zayn grinned widely as he crawled on top of him, brushing their noses together as he hovered above Liam.

"Watching you come."

"Ridiculous," Liam muttered, but Zayn kept grinning at him.

"Last thing," he said, dropping his voice to a serious tone. "Love your eyes. The way you look at me. It's...it's like I'm the only person in the world."

Liam lifted his head to press their lips together, smiling widely when he pulled away.

"You're the most important person in _my_ world."

"Now who's ridiculous?" Zayn teased. Liam narrowed his eyes and quickly flipped Zayn onto his back, laughing when he let out a surprised shout.

"Still you," Liam replied, leaning down to rub his nose against Zayn's again. Zayn let out a soft laugh followed by a sigh.

"Guess I can live with that." He pressed a kiss to Liam's nose and Liam laughed.

"Is it my turn now?"

"For what?"

"Well," Liam said as he gently pressed his hips down into Zayn's, making his eyes flutter close and a soft moan escape his mouth. "Think it's only fair that I get to list all the things I love about you, now."

"Y-Yeah," Zayn replied, biting his lip as Liam kept slowly grinding against him. "S'only fair."

"Glad you see it my way." Liam grinned. "My list is a lot shorter, though."

"Oh?" Zayn opened his eyes when Liam lifted his hips and gave him a curious look.

"Mmhmm," Liam answered, still grinning. "I love _you_."

A fond smile crept across Zayn's face as he reached up to cup Liam's cheek lightly, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Love you too," Zayn replied.

"Now that that's settled-" Liam cleared his throat and shifted down so his mouth was hovering over the hard line of Zayn's cock in his pants. "Think I've got something to prove."

Zayn opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he was going to say was quickly lost in a moan as Liam returned the favor. Zayn couldn't keep his mouth shut; he started repeating all the things he loves about Liam but somehow, he doubted that Liam minded all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
